


囚（4）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	囚（4）

[4]  
微弱的痛感拉回了Loki漫无边际开始思考的大脑，Thor像是不满某个把他眼睛遮住还心不在焉的人，像是个孩童一般把脸上扎人的胡须蹭在Loki的肩颈处。  
“这样可不行，客人要的不是个孩子。”  
Loki抓住Thor金色的发尾就往后扯，Thor吃痛的瞬间不忘恶劣的咬着Loki挺立的红点，红点被扯得生痛。  
呵，狮子开始咬人了？  
不过，都已经无所谓了，调教一个优质的S要先从实验够不够味开始。  
皮质的手套与金属制的皮带扣之间摩擦在Thor耳边发出令人烦躁的声音，不知过了多久，束缚着Thor眼睛的皮带被解了下来。  
   
在Thor面前是绝美的景象，Loki被他用唇瓣胡乱撕扯开的衬衫敞开着，露出洁白的胸肌，而Loki精致的锁骨是被他啃咬出的星星红点，最要命的是那暴露在空气中的乳尖，Thor唾液的水色侵染在上面，加深了两点的红，还有被他拉扯的生痛的地方挺立着胀大着，Thor难耐的开始吞咽唾液，重获光明的他现在只想解开双腿双手的束缚，他要狠狠的把这个恶劣的男人压在身下操弄。  
“放开我。”  
近乎命令危险粗哑的嗓音，Loki没有回答他，而是双手捉住Thor的双手在他暴露在空气中洁白的臀瓣上胡乱游走，而Loki又一次挺动着身下摩擦在Thor胀痛无比的男根上，Thor能感觉到腹肌被一个坚硬的物体抵住，不难想象Loki已然彻底动情。  
   
“客人需要你大的时候才可以大，懂吗？”  
Thor的手指开始不受控制的进出Loki的穴口，甚至还在被铐住的有限空间里钳制住了Loki的手，想要脱掉他那令人懊恼的手套。  
Loki没有让Thor得逞，但还是送上了自己的唇瓣。  
两唇一旦相接就再也没有分开的空隙，他们疯狂的摄取对方唇舌的滋味，不甘示弱的你来我往，舌尖裹住舌尖，拉扯出一条又一条淫靡的银丝。  
“那我够大吗？”  
Thor伏在Loki已然通红圆润的肩头，唇舌咬住Loki精致的耳垂，在他的耳边私语。  
呵，学的倒是挺快。  
恩，大了。  
Loki站了起来，坚挺的前端划过Thor优美的腹肌，甚至用渗出的浊液染湿了那令人着迷的蜜色肌肤。  
Fuck！  
Thor无法忍耐的怒吼，接着像是报复Loki恶劣的举动一般结实的咬上Loki的耳垂，伸出舌尖舔抵在耳廓之上。  
“呜...”  
Loki站立的动作受到了阻碍，他被Thor找到了所谓的敏感点，从来没有人舔抵过的耳廓给他带来了极致的快感，连还被西装裤包裹着的性器都兴奋的又胀大了几分。  
那精致的耳垂被Thor的舔的又红又亮，Thor可以感觉到Loki起身的动作中还带着臀瓣的左右摇晃，一缕银丝沾在Thor修长的指尖上从Loki的菊穴中被带出。  
分泌了肠液？  
冷感的帝王原来是个尤物。  
   
Loki还在继续挺起身体想要脱离Thor的钳制却不料被Thor一个大力的扣住，即使Thor挣脱不了手铐的钳制可他也学着像第一次圈住Loki那样把Loki的臀瓣狠狠圈在自己的唇瓣前。  
近在咫尺的Loki的性器隔着西装裤柔软富有弹性的布料被Thor粗鲁的含在口中。  
“Damm！”  
Loki尖叫出声，身体因为突来的快感往后仰，然而Thor的动作还没有结束，确认自己困住了Loki炙热的那根之后又拉过Loki无处安放的双手狠狠的将其按在自己的男根上，随着Loki起身而完全挺立的Thor的男根在Loki缓慢的撸动中青筋暴露，即使是见识过无数男人的Loki也不由开始感到害怕。  
如果这个东西进入他，会不会把他撕碎？  
哦，天啦！  
可Loki颤抖洁白的臀瓣不是这么说的，它们翘挺着可爱的期待那个大家伙的造访。  
   
Thor粗鲁的用唇齿撕开了Loki西装裤前端的布料，硬挺的性器就这样毫无征兆的打在他的脸上，只比Thor小上一圈的Loki的性器看上去是那么惹人怜爱，粉色的前端还流淌出清浊的液体，Thor难得恶趣味的用嘴对着那根喷洒热气，Loki的性器在空中莫名的跳动了一下，身体敏感的开始颤抖，甚至连握住Thor男根的掌心都在撸动中微微发颤。  
好了。  
赛车手痴迷的是极速的奔驰，可没有什么耐心再去等待了。  
Thor奋力的想要挣脱大腿上的束缚，下身也开始往上停，而那双戴了手铐还异常灵活的手又扣住Loki的臀瓣让他坐了下来。  
Oh，Fuck！  
Loki的臀瓣恰巧将Thor的男根卡在中间，既进不去他微微收缩的菊穴，也拿不出来，Loki就在Thor托住他臀瓣前后摇摆中夹着Thor的男根像是在做爱。  
“大不大，你自己试试看就知道了。”  
金发赛车手难得露出狡猾的微笑，他看向面前男人衣不遮体鼻尖冒出细密的汗珠还紧咬唇瓣不让快活的话出声的模样，感到有趣极了，Thor拥有过众多情人，尊重她们爱怜她们，却没有任何一个人可以给他如此极致的初体验，各种意义上的初体验。  
   
该死的大！  
Loki柔嫩的臀瓣被Thor当做穴口用尽全力的抽插，疼的他眼角甚至泛起了泪花，该死的赛车手，哪来这么多的蛮力？  
Loki愤怒的将脱离钳制的手戳向Thor的腿根处，妄图让这个自己招来的金发男人小力点，然而却好巧不巧的戳中了Thor之前受伤的地方。  
“嘶！”  
Thor痛的眉眼都纠结在了一起，甚至停下了手中的动作，Loki的目的已然达到，可他没见得多开心。  
“痛吗？是不是上次的伤口在痛？”  
如此焦急的语气或许连Loki自己都发现不了，绿宝石一般的眼眸褪去了所有情欲只有满满的担心，Thor抬头看过来，只觉得似乎在哪见过这样的目光，不过他的身下已经硬挺的一塌糊涂了，再不进去这个拥有着柔嫩臀瓣的恶劣男人，他怕是就要死去了。  
   
“恩，伤口很痛，是你捏痛的，所以，我能进入你了吗？”  
这都是什么逻辑？Loki哭笑不得，眼前这个宛如神祇的善良男人认真的说着这话，一点欲念都不带，似乎他才是强上他的那个。  
哦，好像也没错，从刚才到现在，Loki一直是想强被上的那个。  
“呜！痛！”  
Thor根本没有再给Loki思考的机会，他轻微的抬起Loki的臀瓣，让那个指尖造访过的神秘穴口对准自己的男根，小心翼翼的插入进去，可穴口太小了，他尺寸过大的男根只能被卡在入口处，并且弄痛了Loki，甚至看到了这个冷情男人从眼角流出的泪水。  
滚烫的泪水打湿了Thor的腿根，却像是刀割在他的心口处，痛得厉害。  
“不哭了不哭了，是不是要用...什么东西？”  
笨蛋啊！当然要用什么东西了！  
Loki紧咬唇瓣不让眼泪再次落下，他艰难的伸手去拿桌沿上的润滑油，胡乱的揭开一角沾了一些涂抹在他们的接连处，隔着皮质手套Loki碰触到了Thor的男根，那物体热得惊人，吓得Loki打翻了手上的润滑剂，想要拨开卡在他穴口的东西又不知道如何下手。  
   
“可以了吗？”  
Thor这个时候还能保持一份清醒，绅士的去询问，可其实他满眼只看到了Loki泛着粉红的脸颊，害羞了？  
废话！  
Loki差点就要骂出声来，他在到底坐不坐下去的档口徘徊不定，最后被Thor压着臀瓣吞噬了整个粗大的男根。  
即使有了液体的滋润Thor那根还是大的过于惊人，可是都已经进去不少了，根本没有现在就退出来的可能。  
Loki干脆咬紧牙关用穴口狠狠地吞没了Thor。  
“啊！”  
Thor的叫是舒适的叫。  
Loki的叫是痛苦的叫。  
他从未被人造访过的菊穴被涨的满满的，他可以感觉到壁肉被撕扯开的疼痛却又紧紧的咬住Thor。  
不是说好是冷感的身体吗？  
Loki被自己气的哭了出来，某个金发赛车手吓得不敢动弹，只能用唇瓣亲吻Loki那发红的眼角。  
   
“动！”  
Thor的无动于衷让好不容易顺了气的Loki又一次感到气结，傻子吗？他都可以感觉到Thor在他菊穴内又胀大了，居然还能忍耐？  
这个善良的傻子，即使在性事上偶尔恶劣一下，还是保有自己的善良的品质。  
这就是他Loki看上的爱上的人啊。  
与自己完全不同的，却极具魅力的人啊。  
   
随着Loki这一句动的命令，Thor总算忍耐不住人内心原始的兽性了，他开始托着Loki的臀瓣上下摆动，那每一次起合带出的鲜血都在刺激着Thor的眼，Loki的穴口与他这个人完全不同，一点也不冰冷不恶劣，是那么的热情似火，每一次都像要吞噬Thor的全部一般。  
紧致的快感也不同于Thor与其他人做的感觉，他可以感受到Loki鲜活的生命正为着彼此绽放。  
肉搏相见的声音在空荡的房间里是如此的令人神晕目眩，Thor的手铐蹭破了Loki柔嫩的肌肤，鲜血滴落在地板上，而身下的Loki是那么的妖艳俊美，肌肤泛着粉红，高仰着的修长脖颈，唇角无意识的流出甜美的唾液。  
Shit！如果没有这么多束缚的话，thor甚至想要用唇齿咬住Loki性感迷人的喉结，然后再吻上Loki合不住的唇瓣，一起享用这番美味。  
Thor把所有的妄想都幻化成力气，他开始九浅一深的进入Loki，每一次都顶到Loki穴口的深处。  
“用手握住它！”  
Thor看着在他腹肌前胡乱摇摆的Loki的性器，红了眼，他的手无法释放去帮助这个要人命的男人，除了命令他自己来解决，无计可施。  
哦？  
Loki在支离破碎的呻吟中无法自拔，听话的用自己的手握住自己火热的性器，磨蹭着Thor的腹肌来增加快感，他甚至懊恼的脱掉了手套，让手可以更好的伺候好自己。  
Thor红了眼，Loki白皙纤长的手指握住暴涨的性器，他嫉妒极了，即使那是Loki自己的性器，可他也想让那个拥有温度的指尖握住自己！  
“I’m coming!”  
Thor在Loki的身体中释放了自己，浓稠的浊液再次涨满了Loki紧致的菊穴。  
Loki在Thor的身前释放了自己，温热的手沾着清浊的液体无意识的按在Thor的腹间，甚至让Thor刚泄过的东西的跳动了一下。  
   
——TBC——


End file.
